When a computer system is powered on, a basic input/output system (BIOS) of the computer system will initiate a power-on self-test (POST). A number of activities take place during a POST, including but not limited to the verification of computer code integrity, discovery and initialization of system buses and memory, and the initialization of various ports and peripheral devices. A typical method for debugging a BIOS is through the use of POST error codes. POST error codes are commonly output to a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card or other POST card that is installed within the computer system at a fixed input/output (I/O) address, port 80h, on the PCI system bus. The POST card is capable of displaying a hexadecimal value representing the POST error code. A technician can then use the displayed hexadecimal value to correct the error. However, the use of a POST card requires that the computer system being tested have an available PCI expansion slot or other slot corresponding to the type of POST card used. Additionally, POST cards cannot be used in situations involving closed computer system cases.